


Too Much

by Galiko



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Blow Job, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Rape, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/pseuds/Galiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another gangbang commission. This time, it's Kotetsu caught in a rather difficult situation - waking up, surrounded by men, and powerless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

Kotetsu wakes up, and he hurts.

 

It's a dull, throbbing pain, dampened by something that makes his head feel fuzzy and too heavy to hold up -  no matter that he doesn't have a choice from how his face is suddenly grabbed, forced back, his cheeks squeezed and pressed by a too-rough hand. 

 

The whole _world_ spins.

 

He revels in the nausea that builds up, enough to make him dry heave, and someone laughs. There's a bunch of them, he realizes blearily and though he instinctively tries to jerk his head from the harsh, grasping hand, he can't seem to find the strength to do it. He can't seem to move his arms, either, and apparently they're bound behind his back, from how he feels the rope cut into his flesh.

 

Why can't he get free?

 

_Drugged_ he belatedly thinks, and with that thought, he struggles harder. It hurts, a harsh strain on his arms and rough on his knees where he kneels on the cold, concrete floor, and even worse - it does no good. They laugh - men now, he knows, from the deepness of their voices, and one of them grabs him by the hair, rips away the flimsy mask he always has in place, and there's some sort of crooning praise from all corners of the room.

 

Kotetsu doesn't quite understand _why_ \- yeah, he's good enough looking, but dammit, this is annoying, and he needs his powers to hurry up and come back and these drugs to wear off.

 

Then there's the sound of a zipper coming down, his head is dragged forward, and the hot, hard length of a cock rubs up against the side of his face.

 

He gets it now.

 

He fights, or tries to. Easier said than done with a hard, unrelenting hand in his hair, another prying open his jaw as the head of that thick, fat cock rubs against his lips. Kotetsu wants to gag at the taste of it, salty and bitter against his tongue, and _does_ once it slides deeper into his mouth, stretching his lips and making his eyes tear in spite of himself as he struggles and tries to lurch away.

 

There's no helping it, though, when his hands are bound and the man's hands are _strong,_ forcing his head down. One rough, brutal thrust, and the man shoves his cock down his throat entirely, presses his face against his belly and makes him struggle and gag and choke until his eyes are rolling into the back of his head and he starts to go limp.

 

Once he's that much more pliant, the man pulls back, and Kotetsu sucks in a ragged, desperate breath through his nose. The hands in his his hair are still hard, cruel, and force his head to tilt back a bit, force him to _look up_ , eyes wide and blurred with tears.

 

"Good boy," the man says, panting, fucking his mouth with rough slaps of his hips that make Kotetsu frantically swallow in order to keep from vomiting. "You sure know how to take cock, don't you?"

 

"Hold off for a second, will you, and let me shove something else in him, he's got two holes."

 

Just as Kotetsu starts to panic at _that_ insinuation, the man growls, humps his face harder, holds him down against his stomach with every thrust. "Fuck you," he pants out, "I'm almost--fucking-- _done_ \--"

 

He pulls out, and for a moment, Kotetsu's _grateful_ \- desperately gulping in solid breaths of air, blinking away tears from his eyes, wishing he could wipe his face on something to get rid of the drool and precome from his mouth - but that's only for a moment, as the man fucks his own fist, and with a grunt, comes over Kotetsu's face, leaving Kotetsu gasping, sputtering, and the room of men _laughing._

 

Right then, he wants to curl up into a hole and never come out.

 

It's a luxury he doesn't have, when hands are grabbing at him again, yanking off his trousers in spite of how he struggles, how he spits at them to _let him the fuck go._ His vision blurs further when his head is yanked back, another cock rubs against his lips, and he's dragged back into the lap of some other man, a sinking feeling in his stomach when he feels the hard, thick length of his cock grind against his ass. 

 

Insults are gone when he's desperate. _"Don't_ \- " he tries, panicking, and they laugh again, making him flush hot and red as a wet, slick slide of lube drips over the man's cock, over his own ass, definitely not for his own comfort but for the man about to shove into him instead.

 

He's not gentle as he lifts Kotetsu up, sits him down on his cock, makes him writhe and choke on breaths that might be sobs at this point. It's too big, too damned thick without any real preparation, and god, he can only imagine how much worse, how much more tight of a fit it would be without all the lube, sticky and dripping down his thighs. He groans helplessly, writhing on the man's lap as his thighs twitch and tremble and his body seems intent to clench _tighter_ , and the man just seems to like it all the more, shoving up into him with a growl and rough, bruising hands on his hips.

 

Kotetsu loses track of how many men there are. One grabs his hair again, pries his jaw open, shoves another, hard, leaking cock into his mouth and down his throat, making him gag hard as he's fucked. Another, maybe two others, are next to him, hands on their cocks, stroking themselves off, coming fast and loud and with jeering insults as they spill over his face, over his neck and chest, leaving him shivering and grimacing and cringing as the hot, slick fluid drips over his skin. 

 

It's not unbearable, though, until one kneels between his splayed legs as he's already being fucked, fingers poking at his hole as he's being filled already so much. He can't even utter a protest around the cock that's in his mouth, no matter how his eyes snap wide when the man's cock rubs against him, and there are raunchy laughs of encouragement for him to _really_ be stuffed full. 

 

Too much. It's far too much. 

 

The man shoves into him, not careful or gentle and Kotetsu gags hard around the cock shoved down his throat, tears streaming all the more freely as he's fucked not by one, but two men - the fit so tight that he hears them grunting complaints as the second man shoves into him as deep as he can. He's stretched so far that he gives up struggling after a moment, just going limp, muscles twitching and desperate, high whimpers muffled into the back of his throat with every hot, too-tight slide muddling his mind that much further. 

 

They come on his face, several of them - leaving hot, dripping come down his face, and the one fucking his mouth decides to come there this time. Kotetsu wishes he'd shove his head down as far as it'll go so he doesn't have to taste it, but the man allows him no such luxury: he pulls back enough to come all over Kotetsu's tongue, his grip harsh and tight on Kotetsu's jaw to keep his mouth open, to make him hold it on his tongue for what feels like forever so he can _see it._  

 

The worst thing, though, are both men fucking his ass. When they come, it hurts, _burns_ , even though the one kneeling between his legs prefers to pull out, to come all over his thighs, marking and debauching him even further and making Kotetsu sob at the aching slide out of him, his body trembling and protesting the whole way. The worst is how _hard he is_ \- it's humiliating, how his body reacts to these things, leaves him twitching and unfulfilled until one of them decides to stroke him off as another jacks off onto his face, no matter how he tries to beg for them to _stop_ , that he doesn't want this, that f-fuck, his body shouldn't be acting like this and _god_ , it shouldn't feel so good to come all over himself after being so stretched out, so fucked out, so covered in their come and so pathetically, utterly humiliated - 

 

He's left that way after less than an hour of their toying with him, dripping and sore and hardly of the mind to summon his NEXT ability to free himself. Kotetsu shudders in the puddle of mess and filth that he curls himself up into, thinking that maybe, he'll just lie here for while, try to forget all that's happened, and maybe, _maybe_ , convince himself that it was all one hell of a bad dream.

 

Easier said than done, of course, but it's worth a try, for a supposed hero of Stern Bild.


End file.
